


The Golden Trio

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Vore, Cumshot, Dom Ron Weasley, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Ignore basic rules of male anatomy, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Mouth Play, Multi, NSFW, Non fatal vore, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toy Hermione Granger, Shrinking, Sub Harry Potter, Teasing, Vore, follow for more chapters, giant Ron, giant harry, more tags to come, tiny Hermione, tiny used as a sex toy, unwilling prey, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry and Ron decide its time to have a bit of fun with their favorite girl. (READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The author is very ashamed of this kink she can't stop thinking about, hence the anonymous author tag. I do hope you enjoy reading it though.

Ron and Harry stared at their newest plaything as she raged under their shrinking spell. They had grown tired of their other sex toys and thought up a plan to turn their bossy, know-it-all best friend into the mix. She was irate, yelling at them to turn her back this instant, but they ignored her, smirking at her in all her naked glory.

“She’s not so scary when she’s no bigger than a grain of rice, isn’t she Harry?” Ron chuckled from where he was bent at his knees on the floor as he watched Hermione on the bed.

“I find I’m quite pleased with her,” Harry joked, his fingers coming to push at Hermione’s tiny body playfully, forcing her to fall back on her arse. “She’s quite adorable. I can feel myself already getting hard just looking at her, mate.”

Ron hummed in agreement, standing to his feet, his naked and erect cock catching both pairs of eyes from his best mates- one in hunger, the other in horror. Ron took his member in his hand and stroked himself under their stares, his eyes closing to half mass as he looked at Hermione.

“I get the first go, Harry,” Ron claimed, coming closer to the bed. “Since this way my idea and all,” he offered, with a smirk. “Besides,” he smirked, “I know how much you love watching.”

Harry leaned back against the pillows at the head of the bed where he sat, taking his own member in his hand, grinning. “That I do, Ronald, that I do.”

The matter settled, Ron focused again on Hermione’s retreating figure, her eyes looking at him with terror as his hand came swooping towards her. “Come here, squirt,” he chuckled as he snatched her up between his fingers as she tried to run away, her naked body wiggling beneath his grasp, amusing him as he brought her up to his eyeline.

“Leaving so soon, ‘Mione?” Ron teased, giving her a playfully stern look. “We’re just getting started love,” he smirked. “Stay a while.”

Hermione renewed her kicks and screaming as Ron tilted his head back, his giant mouth opening wide as he lowered her down into his warm and waiting mouth. Ron hummed when he felt her small weight fall against his tongue, tossing her about his mouth with it’s powerful strokes. He lathered her with his saliva, enjoying the slick feel of her skin against his tongue as he pressed her into his cheek, sucking in her essence that he quickly committed to memory to relive a bit later.

Ron opened his eyes as he heard a sharp creaking sound from the bed where Harry was reclined back against the headboard, stroking his naked cock through his hand, his eyes half lidded as he stared at Ron’s mouth.

“How does she taste, mate?” Harry groaned, squeezing the base of his cock deliciously in his hand as he watched Ron think on his question.

Ron came to sit right next to Harry on the bed, his eyes locked on the Boy Who Lived as he swished Hermione’s tiny form from side to side, trying to find the best way to describe her intoxicating taste to Harry.

“Like fucking Ambrosia, mate,” he groaned, sticking his tiny snack to the top of his mouth, massaging her little bum with the tip of his tongue. “Like we knew she would.”

“Fuck me,” Harry moaned at Ron’s words as he pressed his thumb to the tip of his penis, spreading the precum gathering at the top of his tip around his head. “I’m so fucking hard right now.”

Ron smirked as he eyed Harry’s hard member between his legs before he took it in his own hand, stroking Harry until his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his head falling back along his shoulders.

“Fancy a taste of her, mate?” Ron asked in a sultry tone as he wanked Harry off with his hand. He leaned himself over Harry as he continued to stroke him, letting his lips come just outside Harry’s ear. “You’re going to have to kiss me for her.”

Harry moaned, his head slowly coming up so he could look at Ron, his eyes immediately falling to his grinning lips. Harry licked his own lips as he leaned forwards, capturing Ron’s lips with his own, both of them moaning at the contact the moment Harry’s tongue slithered through Ron’s parted lips.

Ron allowed Harry to explore his wet cavern, searching for their small plaything with his tongue, lathering Ron’s mouth with delicious lick and flicks of his tongue as he ventured further and further inside. Ron kept a firm hold of Harry’s cock in his hand, never allowing his friend a moment of peace as he brought him to the edge of pleasure before backing down, he wanted to have a bit of fun too.

Harry gaped delightedly when his tongue found the wet, shivering body of his favorite girl, tucked in a pocket along Ron’s right cheek. He petted her gently with his tongue, stimulating her into movement as she tried to bat him away. Harry chuckled into Ron’s mouth causing Ron to moan and squeeze Harry’s cock harder in return.

Harry’s hands came up to Ron’s big head, his hands cupping either side of him as he stuck his tongue further inside of him. He wanted more of Hermione, more of her taste inside of him, the taste of her making a slow, hot burn nestle itself just below Harry’s navel.

It took a bit of coaxing and stellar tongue work, but Harry managed to pull Hermione’s tiny body from Ron’s mouth and into his own, her taste exploding across his sensitive tastebuds along his tongue. She was better than he could have imagined, her flavor exploded around his mouth, outdoing any Bernie Bott’s bean he had ever had.

On his way from puling away from Ron, Harry felt a small snag against Ron’s lip. Harry looked down between them and saw Hermione gripping onto a piece of dried skin on Ron’s lower lip. He chuckled, being very familiar with Hermione’s stubbornness. Gently wrapping his lips around Ron’s lower lip, Harry sucked Hermione fully into his mouth with a loud slurp. His cock twitched hungrily as his mouth was assaulted with her presence.

Harry closed his eyes as he tossed about her small form with his tongue, pushing her from side to side, not sparing a single inch of his mouth where he could taste her. He moaned when he felt her wiggling against the hard palate of the roof of his mouth, her shouts and pleas ricocheting off the top sending delicious tingles straight to his groin.

Harry opened his eyes as he felt Ron’s hand grab his jaw, his rough thumb coming to gently swipe over his closed lips.

  
“Lie back, Harry,” Ron whispered, his hand still stroking his cock into madness.

Harry obeyed, falling back against the many pillows to his back as Ron leaned over his body, settling his face near Harry’s erect cock. He watched through half lidded eyes as Ron jerked him off, his bright blue eyes never leaving Harry’s mouth as Harry languidly sucked on their newest plaything in the pocket of his left cheek.

“Will you come for me, Harry?” Ron whispered over Harry’s twitching cock, his tongue snaking out to lick teasingly at the tip. Harry’s hips flew off the bed, a groan leaving his lips as he fell back against the bed with a whimper. “I think you will,” Ron teased again as he wrapped his hungry lips around Harry’s cock.

“Fuck,” Harry yelped, his whole body shaking as Ron took his whole penis into his mouth. “Fuck, fuck, _Fuck!”_

Ron snickered as he began bobbing his head in between his best mate’s thighs, using a hand to reach for his balls, squeezing them gently and watching as Harry began to come undone.

“Sweet Merlin,” Harry whined, as his back arched upwards, panting on uneven breaths. He shuddered as he struggled not to swallow his best friend while his best mate sucked him right over the edge. “FUCK!”

Ron billowed his cheeks and sucked in hard against Harry’s cock and moaned as Harry exploded inside his mouth, sucking him as rivers of cum splashed against his cheeks and the back of his throat, grinning around his best friend’s cock as he dutifully swallowed every bit of him. He played with Harry’s balls in the palm of his hand as he detached himself from his penis, waiting for his friend to come out of his daze from his orgasm.

“There he is,” Ron purred as he sat up to his knees, his hands sensuously rubbing the insides of Harry’s thighs. “My Boy Who Comes Only For Me.”

Harry grinned lazily as he stretched beneath Ron, shuddering as the last bit of pleasure raked through his lean body. “That was bloody brilliant, Ron,” Harry murmured as his head laid comfortably along the pillow. “Give me few minutes and it’ll be your turn, mate,” Harry said on a yawn.

Ron smiled, continuing his lazy massage of his friend’s legs. “No worries, mate,” he whispered. “You rest,” he said, his eyes flicking to a bit of movement at the corner of Harry’s slowly open mouth. He smiled when he saw Hermione’s shaking form trying to pull herself free of Harry’s mouth. “I have a few ideas to how me and our little lady will pass the time while we wait for you to recover.”

Harry hummed as his eyes fell closed, his exhaustion from his orgasm finally pulling him under, leaving just Ron to watch as Hermione tried to escape from her wet prison. She looked positively wankered, from her saliva-soaked body, glistening in the evening rays of moonlight that shown through the window, her dark, brown curls plastered against her face and body as she struggled to pull herself over Harry’s lips.

Ron watched her as she tumbled to the bedsheet, lying there for just a minute as she panted, her tiny chest heaving below her rounded breasts as she worked to catch her breath. He smirked at her as she tried to stand, her legs like jelly beneath her, forcing her back into the sheets on her arse.

“Come here, you,” Ron chuckled as he snatched her from the sheets, a tiny squeak coming from her small mouth as he picked her up between his fingers. He placed her in his palm and snickered down at her as he wiped away the globs of saliva that still coated her skin. She tried to push him away, but with her size and the all of her strength having left her, she was no match for the giant.

“Oh, Hermione,” Ron sighed as he looked her over, his eyes taking in her small breasts and the even smaller patch of curls at the apex of her thighs. He licked his lips, remembering all the times he had fantasized about touching her, making her come around his fingers and cock. He imagined things would be a bit different now with her size, but just by their little game today, he could tell that there would be more than one way to get himself off. HE groaned as he felt his cock harden between his legs.

“You have no idea what we have instore for you, ‘Mione,” Ron grinned as he rubbed her body with the tip of his finger. “You’re our’s now. Our little plaything to use and abuse at our heart’s content.” A yawn surprised him as it overtook his face. He smirked as he looked down at Hermione. “I guess we could all use a bit of a nap,” he mused as he leaned over to the table and grabbed a condom from his bedside table.

Ron watched as Hermione’s small eyes widened as he brought the package to his teeth and ripped the package, sliding the condom out and blowing air through it before he shoved her inside.

“That’s it,” Ron purred as he milked the latex covering between his fingers, watching Hermione slowly slide down the condom to the flared base. “This will be where we keep you from now on,” he said as he silently cast a sticking charm, sealing the top of the condom before sticking it to the headboard. “Now we can keep a close watch on you,” he joked as he laid down next to his sleeping friend, “Best we not lose you so soon after we first have you.”

“Goodnight, ‘Mione,” Ron said on another yawn, turning away from his weeping friend. “Get some rest, love,” he said over his shoulder. “Tomorrow is going to be a big day for all three of us. You’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up to a rather delightful site, but soon finds out that there is much more going on than he originally thought and he's obssessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking to read more, I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, so I really appreciate you indulging these fantasies! Enjoy!

Harry groaned as the rhythmic jerking of the bed beneath him roused him from his sleep, the sound of Ron’s panting breaths send bolts of pleasure straight to his morning wood. He rolled over onto his back, his head rolling to the right as he glared at Ron’s profile, taking in his slightly flushed cheeks and the way the his neck muscles strained beautifully just under his skin.

“Good morning,” Harry drawled lazily, running his right hand through his messy hair, smirking when he saw Ron’s hand moving with the same rhythmic jerking as the mattress he way lying on. He felt his cock harden between his thighs, grabbing it with his left hand and stroking it as he watched Ron wank himself off beside him.

Ron didn’t respond, too enraptured with his impending climax to give Harry a second thought in the heat of the moment. Harry didn’t begrudge him this, knowing all too well the one track minded subspace one enters when he has reached the sweet nirvana of flirting with the edge of oblivion.

Happy to help his best mate reach his climax, Harry turned on his right side, taking his hand away from his own rigid cock to lay across Ron’s inner thigh. He began teasing Ron’s skin with fingerlike touches, leaving trails of goosebumps in his wake as he traced invisible patterns into the porcelain skin. He found it too irresistible to lightly pinch the skin at his apex, earning him a moan from the redhead as his whole body shuddered with pleasure.

“Not that I’m not enjoying myself,” Harry started, leaning up to press his lips against Ron’s thigh, “But I fancied a proper morning sleep in before we got started.” He planted another kiss on Ron’s knee, watching Ron’s hand as he twisted it around the tip of his cock.

Ron grunted. “Couldn’t sleep. Decided to get a head start.”

Harry nodded his head in obvious agreement, reaching his hand in to wrap around Ron’s tightening scrotum, weighing the precious mound of flesh in his palm. Ron hissed when Harry lightly squeezed the jewels in his hand, noting and odd mass in the middle...and was it...moving? Harry’s eyes widened as he opened his mouth to tell Ron that he should probably get check out, but then his attention was pulled away when Ron let out a long groan, making Harry’s own cock vibrate with the need to feel something wrapped tight around it.

He dropped Ron’s scrotum, smirking when Ron grunted his displeasure at Harry just plopping the mass of flesh onto the bed, but Harry had his own needs to attend to. He quickly gathered his straining cock into his hand and began to mirror Ron’s hand movements, his mind remembering a certain pleasure aid that was now readily available for his special form of abuse.

“Has our little superstar made an appearance this morning?” Harry asked lightly, letting his eyes wander along the bedsheets for the familiar site of long, bushy curls. He heard Ron chuckled and looked up at him from where he laid beside his friend. 

“I’m looking at her right now, Harry,” Ron grinned salaciously, slowing the hard yanks against his scrotum to squeeze along the base of his shaft, giving Harry a moment to see what he was talking about. “She made quite the debut,” Ron laughed, beginning to stroke himself again. “And now the little slut is right where she belongs. Isn’t that right, ‘Mione?” Ron grasped his balls in his free hand and jostled them about, his head falling back on his shoulder, Harry watching in fascination as Ron’s scrotal sac moved like it had limbs.

Harry’s eyes immediately widened, his hand coming to pull Ron’s scrotum from his hand, grasping it in a light hold as he stared at the moving flesh. “You mean,” Harry swallowed, his throat running dry at the mere thought of what he was about to say. “You mean she’s  _ inside  _ of you?”

Ron peaked through slits under his lashes, smirking when he saw the dumbfounded look in Harry’s green eyes as they stared at his scrotum. “She slid right in, mate,” Ron explained, smiling fondly at the memory. “I just had to grease her up a little bit before we got started.” He nodded towards the small bottle of lube on the bedside table to his right, before adding, “Let me tell you, she  _ loved  _ that.” Harry snickered as he heard the blatant sarcasm in Ron’s voice. They both knew that Hermione was very much an unwilling participant in the way their relationship had evolved, but neither one of them was willing to relinquish the unique power they had over her. The situation was just too sweet a deal to ever give up.

Still, Hermione was Harry’s best friend, and so he did worry for her safety when it came to things he wasn’t sure of. He lifted himself until he was on his hands and knees, sitting in between Ron’s long, sprawled out legs, just staring at his friend’s cock, a look of concern on his face.

“Do you reckon it’s safe for her in there, mate?” he asked, nervously scratching at the back of his neck. He would feel horrible if something ever happened to Hermione. He honestly didn’t know if he could survive the coming war without her, defeat Voldemort if she wasn’t by his side.

“Fuck if I know, Harry,” Ron grunted off handedly, seemingly unconcerned with their friend’s safety at the moment while he wanked himself off. “All I know is that I almost came like a prepubescent boy seeing a girl’s knickers for the first time when I saw my cock swallow her in one large slurp.”

Harry moaned, looking longingly at Ron’s cock, trying to imagine Hermione’s half consumed body being slowly sucked inside of him. He felt his cock pulse with a dangerous need and buried it in the mattress, hoping that pressing the tip into the soft bedding would help to assuage the mounting pressure he felt burrowing beneath his skin.

“Ron,” Harry gasped, both of his hands flying to either of Ron’s thighs, spreading them further apart. “I need you to come for me,” he growled, his eyes trained on his best friend’s throbbing member. “I want to see what she looks like dripping with your cum.”

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Ron growled, beating his cock with fury. “Won’t long now mate, the little cock tease hasn’t stopped moving since I shoved her inside. I’ve been balancing on the edge for what seems like days.” Ron panted, a small whine slipping through his lips, “I’m so close, I can practically taste the sweet release.”

Harry gently began to massage Ron’s inner thighs, walking his legs towards Ron’s apex so he could run his fingers over the most sensitive spots along his groin. He felt Ron’s breath stutter, his hips jerking in an upwards fashion that told him that he was very close.

“That’s it, Ron,” Harry hummed, running his wet tongue over his very dry lips when he started to see short spurts of precum spilling over the side of Ron’s swollen penis. It was just a matter of time. “I wanna see how much cum that cock of your’s can hold,” he said, leaning forward as he watched Ron tip over the edge. “I wanna see our girl come flying out of your cock like a quaffle let loose at a Quidditch match.”

Ron’s whole body stiffened, his toes curling inwards as his heels dug for purchase into the mattress below him and then he let out a yell that nearly shook the walls, rivers of cum spraying from his penis, spilling all over the bedsheets between his legs, all over harry’s chest and along his own abdomen.

His panting and moaning continued as he continued to stroke himself through his orgasm, not stopping until he was satisfied that he had milked every last drop of cum from his balls before he let his body relax back against the headboard.

“Fucking hell,” Ron rasped, chuckling when he saw what a mess he had made around him, particularly the squirts of cum that were sliding down Harry’s chest at that moment. His eyes fell on the pools of cum between his thighs, a smirk forming on his lips as he searched for a familiar head of brown curls. “Do you see her in there, mate?” Ron asked, a little curious if his plan had worked or if he had accidentally trapped Hermione in his balls forever. To be honest, he really wasn’t sure which outcome he would prefer.

While Harry prodded around the pools of cum, searching for their missing sex toy, Ron picked up his flaccid member into his hands and examined it, noting that he did see or feel any bulges along his shaft and his balls remained lifeless as they laid spent against the cool, wet sheets beneath him. Chances were, his plan had worked and he had successfully ejaculated Hermione’s small body out of him when he orgasmed. Shame, he rather liked the idea of her being trapped inside of him forever.

“Found her,” Harry said with a hint of relief that made Ron quirk an eyebrow in amusement. He watched as Harry brushed a tiny bit of his cum from Hermione’s face, greeting her with a soft, “There she is” as she blinked up at him, her eyes not focusing on anything immediately in front of her, just a dazed and far away look. Neither of the boys begrudged her a little bit of a break after what she had been through, no telling what the physical and mental ramifications of such an experience might have on the body. They didn’t think too much passed what pleasure they stood to benefit when it came to their wicked games.

Ron leaned over a bit, casting his shadow over her as he gently poked at her. “I suppose we should start referring to her as our little cum slag, huh Harry?” Ron laughed, pushing his index fingers into her distended, little belly, making a small bit of his cum leak from his slightly open mouth. He grinned, feeling his cock take an interest in the thought that she was filled with his seed, a deep sort of primal instinct driving him to make sure she was never without it ever again.

“Did our little cum slag enjoy taking a swim in my cum,” Ron taunted as he rubbed her belly, satisfied when more cum squirted from her mouth. 

Harry chuckled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he leaned in to get a better look. “I don’t know, Ron,” he laughed. “It looks to me like or girl went on more of a deep sea dive into your balls.”

Harry and Ron snickered as they continued to gaze down at her, Ron lazily moving her around the pool of cum that she was laying in, flicking her over once in boredom to make sure her front was well and truly coated as well. Neither of them paid attention to the tears that welled up in her eyes or the way her body began to shake with her sobs. Unable to move, struggling to breath, all she could do was lie there and watch their giant faces mock her.

Mindlessly stroking his own cock, Harry tossed around the different ideas he had floating around in his head, ticking off a few as being a little eccentric for the first day of their new dynamic, but when he looked over at Hermione, he found a twinge of guilt pang in his chest for his dear friend and decided that she deserved a bit of rest.

“How about we give our girl a break, hmm?” Harry said, scooping Hermione up between his fingers, ignoring the scowl on Ron’s face. It was clear to Harry that he would have to be the one to make sure Ron didn’t go to far and cause serious damage to their friend, his impulsiveness coupled with his temper would prove a challenge to reign in, but Hermione’s safety was paramount to him as one of his closest friends. He would see to it that she was properly taken care of when she wasn’t being used for his or Ron’s pleasure. He owed her that much.

Opening the condom that was still stuck on the headboard with two fingers, Harry gently placed Hermione’s limp body inside the lube coated latex, watching in slight satisfaction when she slowly slid to the bottom. After a few seconds of just lying there, Hermione brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself forming a small ball. Harry smiled, glad that she was at least moving and turned to look at Ron who looked a little vexed, like a kid in a shop being told he couldn’t have the toy he had been begging for after he had already undone the packaging.

“So,” Ron said impishly, “What shall we do while we white for sleeping beauty to wake from her cum filled dreams?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he got to his knees, taking his cock in his hand and giving himself two hard yanks.

“My cock is ravenous after that little stunt you pulled, Weasley,” Harry growled as he selfishly devoured Ron’s nakedness with his eyes. “And it looks like your ass is on the menu this morning.”

Ron hummed in agreement, turning to stand on all fours, leaning down on his elbows, so his arse was in the air. Harry positioned himself in between Ron’s long legs, guiding the tip of his head to his penis lathering the puckered hole with his precum before he decided he better use the bottle of lube to make sure his insertion was smooth and as painless as possible. 

Harry readied Ron in record time using two fingers to get him warm and wet, scissoring his anus to stretch him a bit before he alignmed himself again at Ron’s entrance. 

“Ready?” Harry asked, waiting for Ron to answer. He seemed to give Harry the go by back his hips up to slide the tip of Harry’s penis into his fluttering butthole. 

“Fuck,” Harry spat, as he leaned over Ron’s back, his nails digging into his hips where they rested on Ron’s right side. “You’re so fucking tight, mate,” Harry breathed, his eyes rolling back in his head as he slid his cock in inch by inch until his hips came into contact with the plush flesh of Ron’s ass. 

“Get comfortable,” Harry groaned, gritting his teeth against the animalistic hunger that begged him to take Ron hard and fast. “I’m going to make this one last a while seeing as we have a lot of time to waste.”

Ron moaned, feeling Harry slip out of him until just the tip was inside of him before he slid back in just as slowly.

“Fuck me,” Ron growled as he pushed his hips backwards, hating it when Harry took the long road, his was the sweetest torture for someone like Ron who didn’t have the patience for such games, but Harry seemed to love them, so Ron resigned himself, hunkering down in a comfortable position as he lost himself to the feel of Harry’s cock filling him up inch by fucking inch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron loves to tease, especially when it comes to his two best friends...

Harry whimpered and struggled against his bonds as Ron dangled Hermione’s naked body between his fingers, her head poised directly above his straining cock, the tips of her bushy curls brushing the weeping tip of his cock. Ron had been teasing them both mercilessly for the past ten minutes, laughing at Hermione’s trembling body as she struggled to not let Harry’s snapping cock sink its teeth into one of her dangling limbs. Harry could almost feel the tip of him stretch that extra half inch, ravenous to suck her tiny head between his slit, but then Ron was there, teasingly pulling her flailing form just out of reach with a devilish smirk along his lips, the cock teasing, cheeky bastard.

“Seem’s Harry’s hungry pecker is hungry tonight,” Ron teased some more as he lowered Hermione dangerously close to his straining cock. “We all know how it likes to feast on tiny little cum sluts such as yourself.”

Harry growled as Ron pulled Hermione’s body roughly away from his cock just as his hips flared off the bed of their own accord. “Eager are we, Harry?” Ron chuckled, his eyes alight with mirth as he watched Harry settle back against the sheets. 

Ron shook Hermione above him, forcing Harry’s eyes from his own to look at the squealing girl between his fingertips. She was squirming just above the head of his cock, calling out to them not to do this, nearly sobbing when Harry’s cock twitched dangerously close to her head at the sight of her tears. Harry groaned, the pressure below his navel almost unbearable with the anticipation of what was surely to come next, making tiny bits of precum spill from his weeping slit.

“Do you hear that, Harry?” Ron said mockingly in surprise as he leaned forward a little bit conspiratorially, “It sounds like our girl is begging to be shoved inside your cock.” His eyes fell to Hermione’s small body, frozen in terror by her best friend’s words. “Naughty girl,” he whispered as he lowered her once more, this time far enough so that Harry’s slit could just barely kiss the front of her face, coating it entirely in his cum, her tiny shreaks tickling the senstive opening.

“That’s it, Hermione,” Ron cooed, letting Harry’s cock get its taste of her. “Be a good little cum slut and take it.” His smirk was evil as he smothered her small face around Harry’s tip, making Harry choke out a gasp against the sensation.

“Who knew that the brightest witch of our age would also be ravenous for giant, hungry wizarding cock,” Ron said, amusing himself as he let Hermione’s shrieks and Harry’s pleas go straight down to his throbbing cock. The teasing was just as much for him as it was for them, he loved a good round of anticipation and foreplay before the main event. The wait was almost as delicious as the action itself. However, Ron knew when it was time to wrap up the sensual teasing and get on with it. It wasn’t completely sadistic in the way that he would deny any of them their fun.

“I suppose we could give the little lady what she wants,” Ron lamented casually as he swished her dangling head around Harry’s cock. “After all,” he said, with a little bite, “Everyone already thinks she has us wrapped around our little finger.” He chuckled, “What they don’t understand is now I could literally wrap her around our fingers.”

With a smirk, Ron lowered Hermione down on her final dissent, watching closely as Harry’s slit widened to accommodate her bushy curls and then her head, swallowing it whole, muffling her screams as it sealed around her neck, small suckling noises floating through the air.

Harry inhaled sharply as tiny shots of pleasure ran down his cock, tightening his balls as his massive cock gratefully consumed its tiny snack. He let out his breath with a long, wanton moan as he felt her head wiggling just inside of him, her small arms and legs still battling at his tip and shaft as she struggled to pull herself out, but she was no match for either of the grips that held her into place.

Harry could feel the pressure within him growing, his toes curling as the pressure built into a hot need, pressing his heels into the softness of the mattress below him. He needed more, more of her inside of him and he let Ron know the only way he knew how, not trusting his voice in the least. A small whimper fell from his lips, his dignity and class having fallen by the wayside months ago when he and Ron had first decided to release some of the sexual tension between the two of them.

Ron chuckled at Harry’s insistence to let him have his prize, but he kept his firm grip around Hermione’s waist, preventing Harry’s cock from sliding her all the way in, much to it’s dismay as it continued to try and pull her from his grasp.

“Possessive little prick,” Ron said down to Harry’s penis, smirking. “Damn thing means to devour her in one go, taking my bloody fingers if need be.” Ron laughed, pulling Hermione a little ways out of Harry’s head, just because he could. He like the feel of the power that coursed through him when he was in control. No where else did he feel like he was in complete control then when he was like this, with his best friend’s pleasure and torture done at his will. It was intoxicating.

“I need more,” Harry choked out, his hands beating against his bonds as if begging to be let loose so he could touch himself. Ron snickered, delighting in Harry’s struggle just as much as he enjoyed Hermione’s, but he took pity on his friend.

“Let me help with that, mate,” he said simply, using his empty hand to wrap around Harry’s tight balls, causing Harry to shout as he plumped and squeezed them between his fingers. “Good boy,” Ron cooed as he pulled them teasingly away from Harry’s body, giving them tight balls a firm shake. 

“ _ Oh, fuck,”  _ Harry whimpered, his hips coming off the bed again. He could feel himself already dangling off the edge of sweet release. He could almost taste the shouts of ecstasy that would render his voice useless the next day as they began to cue a long line deep within his chest.

“Go on, Ron,” Harry breathed, his eyes squinting shut as his neck strained against his arousal. “I need to feel her all the way inside of me.” He panted as he teetered on the edge, “I don’t know how much longer I can manage.”

Ron hummed to himself as he continued to roll Harry’s quaking balls in his hand, as if he were taking the time to consider Harry’s request. Finally, he gave out a small sigh, letting Harry’s balls fall from his grasp and plop down on the bed, making Harry choke on his next breath.

“Very well,” Ron grinned as he slowly gave up his territory of Hermione’s naked form to the hungrily possessive cock, which greedily took her slowly into its waiting and salivating mouth. Ron watched in fascination as Hermione slipped inside, first to her slender shoulders and then the rest of the way until it was just her long, smooth legs that were dangling outside Harry’s twitching cock. 

Harry’s back arched off the bed, his bonds still keeping him firmly against the mattress as he strained against the pleasure he immediately felt at his tiny toys struggling inside of him. He had imagined how it would feel, but his imagination rarely exceeded reality and feeling Hermione inside of him was no exception. He felt his cock weeping like a prepubescent school boy as she withered and squirmed making Harry pant while he tried to hold off on his release, he wanted to relish in this feeling, sealing it in his memory for later to return to in his dreams.

“We can never come back from this, Ron,” Harry whispered as he opened his eyes enough to look at his friend, who still had his eyes on his cock. Ron slid his eyes up to meet his green ones, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Who says we will have to, Harry,” he whispered, his hands coming up to soothingly rub on the insides of Harry’s thighs, pulling him into a sort of trance. “We can keep her like this forever,” he whispered, his hands coming just far enough that his knuckles brushed down Harry’s straining member, pulling a long moan from his lips.

“She’s too good for us, Harry,” Ron said sadly, stroking Harry’s thighs soothingly, “She would leave us in the end. You and I know this.” Harry swallowed, a tightening in his chest at Ron’s words. “This is the only way to keep her with us.  _ Safe.” _

“The only way,” Harry parroted as Ron rubbed his thumbs against his tight scrotum, grinning as Harry fell into his soothing trap. “Good boy,” he whispered as he pulled his hands away from between Harry’s thighs, turning his attention back to the tiny legs still struggling between Harry’s slit.

“Do you hear that, ‘Mione?” Ron asked, silkily, taking one of her small ankles between his fingers and shaking it lightly. “We’re going to be together forever. You, me and Harry,” he explained, grinning salaciously as the foot kicked out at him. “Together forever.”

With a small effort on his part, Ron began pushing against Hermione’s straining legs, watching as she disappeared completely into Harry’s penis, grinning widely when Harry’s hips flew off the bed as he called out in pleasure, placing his thumb over Harry’s weeping slit, sealing their little toy inside her fleshy prison.

Harry’s chest heaved up and down as he lifted his head to watch the large bulge in his penis slowly slide down towards his balls, imagining Herminoe’s small form inside of him as he felt her kicking and screaming as she raged against her entrapment.

“How does she feel, mate?” Ron asked, his eyes also consumed with the site of Harry’s cock as it slowly forced Hermione into the deep confines of Harry’s balls. He waited for Harry to get a hold of himself, running his thumb around the tip of his penis smothering the head with the cum that had gathered around it.

“I feel…” Harry gasped, “She feels….” he strained against his bonds. “Bloody brilliant.”

Ron chuckled, leaning over his friend so he could look into his eyes. “I don’t want you to come, Harry,” Ron instructed to Harry’s horror. “I want her to sit inside of you for a little while longer.”

Harry gulped as he looked down in between his legs, his scrotum seemingly moving of its own accord, but knowing it was Hermione trying desperately to find an escape. She wouldn’t find any, not without his help anyway.

“How much longer, mate?” Harry said roughly, already teasing with the need to unburden himself with a massive load the longer he watched his balls move and flex aroundher form, his cock so tight and erect it was lying on his stomach, pointedly looking at hi as if daring him to hold off on their release.

Ron’s stomach decided to growl in that moment and Harry watched as an idea came to light. “Perhaps we can satiate a different type of hunger while you wait,” he teased, waving his hand to let Harry go from his bonds.

As if on instinct, Harry made to move his hands to his aching cock and balls, but Ron was there, gripping his wrists with his huge, beefy hands, his eyes stern on Harry’s. “Not yet,” he said, coldly. “You’ll wait until after we have our fill with our friends in the Great Hall.”

Harry groaned, but nodded his head in sublimation, never being able to tell Ron no when it came to their silly, but pleasurable little games.

“Fine,” he muttered, leaning up and swinging his legs to the side of the bed, moaning when his sensitive balls slid against the sheets. “But only for three courses, mate,” he said, feeling the need to settle some boundaries. “No going in for seconds unless you want me spilling our little secret all over the Gryffindor table.”

Ron smirked, giving Harry a firm squeeze on the inner part of his thigh. “Don’t tease me with a good time, Harry.” He kissed Harry on the shoulder before he stood from the bed, stretching out his long body like a feline, a cat got the cream smirk to match his body lithe movements. 

“I hope they’re serving shepherd’s pie again,” he said conversationally as he and Harry began to dress back into the same discarded clothes they had been wearing earlier in the day. “Its my favorite my far.”

Harry laughed, “You say that about every meal, Ron.” 

Ron shrugged his shoulders. “I like to eat,” he said, letting his eyes slant to Harry, his eyes devouring the seeker’s lean build suggestively. 

It was Harry’s turn to smirk as he let Ron rake his eyes up and down his half clothed body. He couldn’t help but to cup his balls into his grasp through his pants, stroking them languidly as he remembered who was trapped beneath his fingers. 

Ron sauntered up to him slowly, grinning as he placed his slightly larger hand over Harry’s, tightening his hold around his own cock. “I’m going to be thinking about sucking her right out of this monstrous cock the whole time,” he said into Harry’s ear, smiling at Harry’s bone. “I want you to be thinking of all the naughty things I’m going to do to this delicious body before I let you come.”

Harry let out another wanton moan, his head falling to Ron’s broad shoulder as he was made to stroke his already aching balls underneath their hands.

“But first,” Ron said, pulling their hands away from Harry’s tenting trousers, “We consume proper food,” he said cheerily, before he wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, dragging him towards the door. “Dessert will come later.”

Harry choked on his next breath, straightening himself as much as he could with a stiff cock between his legs, blushing profusely as he and Ron walked out of the Fat Lady’s portrait and made their way towards the Great Hall.


End file.
